


Prediction for the smp

by Sillyliittlebee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: My Prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee
Summary: So this just a prediction based on recent events take it as you will.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	Prediction for the smp

Alright, so you know how recently Ghostbur is stuck with Shlatt in his head, right and how a totem of undying is needed to bring Wilbur back. Also how Wilbur said he saw two figures.  
Well also note how at one point in one of Tommy's previous streams Tommy has a Minecraft skin wearing Wilbur's exile outfit right?  
It's important I bring this up.  
Because my theory is that when they try to resurect wilbur by poping a totem and how they said Ghostbur has to be near a totem poping not holding it.  
What if Tommy is the one the totem is the one to use it and Phill kills Tommy, forcing the totem to pop by Ghostbur.  
Then by doing that (here comes the more wild part of the theory) the dark part of Wilbur (possibly the other person Wilbur saw) the dark part goes to Tommy, while Wilbur gets resurrected but they're stuck with Shlatt in their head.  
Thus that would lead to Tommy using the skin we saw where he wears Wilbur's exile coat. Because he is a mixed version of Tommy and dark Wilbur...  
I don't know it's far-fetched but the hints are there so take this as you will. Thanks :)

Also feel free to make fanfic if ya want....I'm not going to judge


End file.
